Sister Sister
by ROXY1830
Summary: Beca Mitchell and her twin Mackenzie are forced to attend Barden, while there can they make friends? Maybe with a certain redhead and her blonde friend? This will be BxC and AxOC so Jeca fans this isn't for you. The relationships don't take off for awhile but the will be in there eventually.
1. Chapter 1

**Okay, so I'm trying my hand at Pitch Perfect FanFiction, reviews and critics welcome. In this Beca has a twin sister Mackenzie/Mac.**

Beca and I stepped out of the taxi and grabbed our most important baggage and let the helpers get the rest. I followed Beca to the other side of the car where a overly cheery looking Barden staff member was waiting.

"Welcome to Barden University! What dorm?" She asked.

I looked to Beca waiting for her to respond. I have a sort of fear of talking to new people, I just freeze up. I know how lonely, but Beca is like that except she shuts people out, it's how we keep from getting hurt. When Beca didn't answer the blonde looked to me expectantly, I looked down as we locked eyes and grabbed Beca's arm to get her attention. She was looking at some guy in a car singing and playing an air guitar.

"Uh, Baker Hall for both of us, I think." She answered looking back to the guy in the car.

"So what ya gonna do is go down this way, you're gonna take a right and you go through those double doors, then go all the way around the science building then you're at Baker." She explained with hand gestures. I could tell Beca zoned out and returned to staring at 'car guy', so I listened intently, if I couldn't speak, I could listen.  
"Your campus map and official BU rape whistle. Don't blow it unless its actually happening." She instructed. Beca took a whistle and put it between her lips, while I pocketed mine. I grabbed Beca's arm and directed us towards our building.

If there is one thing I can thank my 'father' for its getting us a dorm together, other wise we'd both be screwed. We saw some frat guys rating girls, as we passed them someone's cart of stuff fell over and a lot of stuffed animals fell out. One of the frat guys asked if it was a carnival. As Beca opened our door I let out a sigh of relief. Finally alone, no new people. The room wasn't that big or very small. Beca took the far side of the room with the corner desk, immediately setting up her mixing equipment. I set out my sketch book and pencils on my desk, along with my song book. Beca and I have an agreement, as long as I don't touch her mixing equipment, she doesn't touch my sketch or song book. A few minutes later there was a knock at the door.  
"Campus police! Hide your wine coolers." then our 'Father' opened the door laughing. "Just... your old man making a funny."

"Chris Rock everybody." Beca sighed.

He cleared hIs throat. "So, when did you get here? How did you get here?"  
"We took a cab. Didn't want to inconvenience you and Sheila." I looked up, holding his gaze for a few seconds before averting my eyes.  
"How is the stepmonster?" Beca asked moving knobs on her sound board.  
"She is fine thank you for asking. She's actually in Vegas at a conference..."  
"No. Dad, I don't actually care. I just wanted to say 'stepmonster'." Beca interrupted. Then she and my dad got into an argument about us moving to LA.

"I'm going to the activities fair." I stated getting up to leave.

"Me too. I'm going to the activities with my super awesome sister." Beca shut the door behind us. "You wanna split up or stay together?"

"Could we stay together?" I asked, she nodded. "Thanks Bec, you know how this will be for me."

"No prob little sis no prob." She threw her arm around my shoulder.

"You know I'm only one minute younger than you right?"

"I know." She shrugged.


	2. The Activities Fair

**And, chapter 2**

We walked by some frat guys walked by rapping about joining their frat, using a lot of negatives. We walked up to a DJ booth.

"Aww, yeah Djs. Deaf Jews." So blonde mimicked scratching a record.

"Shalom!" A burly man greeted.

"That's not a real word but keep trying. You will get there." The blonde said loudly.

"Not a lot of Jewish people where you're from?" Beca asked as the burly man held up a clip board to us.  
"No, but I did do Fiddler on the Roof though in high school. It was me and some Aboriginals. It was really Jewish. This is full on Jew." Beca lead us away. "Hey, guys. all right, I'll give you my number."

"Nothing interest you?" Beca looked around.

"Not really, but maybe I can find an art club or something." I shrugged.

"Hi, any interest in joining our a Capella group?" A red head in a checkered blue dress asked.

"Oh, yeah this is like a thing now." Beca nodded reading the flyer she handed us.

"Oh, totes." Totes? As in the word totally. "We sing covers of songs with out any instruments. It's all from our mouths." She pointed to her mouth with a pen.

"Yikes." Then she and the blonde next to her described the hierarchy of of A Capella on campus.

"So are you interested?" She asked again.

"Sorry, it's just pretty lame."

"A-ca-use me? Synchronized lady dancing to a Mariah Carey chart topper is not lame." The blonde explained. Wrong choice in words.

"We sing all over the world, and we compete in national championships." The red head tried to save.

"On purpose?" Beca asked.

"We played the Cobb Energy Performing Arts Center you Bitch!" The blonde was getting irritated and fast.

"Oh, what Aubrey means to say is that we a close knit talented group of ladies whose dream is to return to the national finals at Lincoln Center. Help turn our dream into a reality?" The red head pleaded.

"Sorry, I don't even sing but it was nice meeting you guys." Beca shrugged.

"What about you?" The red head asked me. I froze and looked to Beca.

"She doesn't either." Beca explained starting towards the BU internship booth, where we both filled out a form for the radio station.

Beca and I stayed up late last night and our Dad decided to wake us up. "Funny, this doesn't look like your intro to philosophy class."

"We're posing a philosophical question." I started.

"If we don't actually go to that class will it still suck?" Beca finished.

Then they had a discussion about moving to LA again, this time Dad said if we joined a club after one year he'd move us to LA.

"Seriously?" Beca and I asked in unison.

"Yes seriously. But I really need to see it girls. This college, join in!" With that he left. Beca and I got ready to take a shower. As we enter she started singing Titanium.

"Bec stop were in public." I hissed.

"Do you hear a shower running?"

"Well, no."

"So we can sing."

"Okay but if anyone comes in stop."

"Sure." So we took stalls side by side and started singing again.

"You can sing!" The red head from yesterday said pulling away my shower curtain, I yelped with surprise.

"Mac?" Beca poked her head out seeing my shower intruder.

"Dude! Get out of my sister's shower!" She yelled, as I attempted to cover myself.

"How high do your belts go?"

"Our what?" Beca demanded. "Oh, my God."

"You two have to audition for the Bellas."

"I can't concentrate on anything your saying until you cover your junk." Beca looked away.

"Just consider it. One time we sang back for Prince. His butt is so tiny that I can hold it with like one hand."

"Seriously? She is nude." Beca pointed to me.

"You were singing Titanium right?"

"You know David Guetta?" Beca looked surprised.

"Have I been living under a rock? Yeah." She asked incredulously. "That song is my jam. My lady jam."

"That's nice." Beca said sarcastically.

"it is. The song really builds." She winked. "Can you sing it for me?"

"Dude no! Get out of her shower!"

"Not for that reason. I'm not leaving here until you sing so..." She sighed dramatically.

I looked to Beca and nodded. "I'm bullet proof nothing to losing fire away fire away ricochet you take your aim fire away fire away shoot me down but I won't fall I am titanium shoot me down but I won't fall I am titanium." The red head joined in. Once we finished she smiled at us then Beca and I had to avert our eyes forgetting that we were all naked.

"Oh, I'm pretty confident about all this." She motioned to her body with her hands.

"You should be." Beca nodded.

"Here." The red head handed me my towel.

"She still needs to shower." Beca said seeing my look of embarrassment.

"You have lovely voices." Some dude said looking at the Red head.

"Oh," a look a realization fell on her face. "See you at auditions." she closed my shower curtain and walked away with the dude. Beca and I finished our showers and quickly made it back to our room.


	3. Auditions and A-ca-intonation

**And chapter 3, starting off from when Beca and Mac get back to their dorm after their shower singing with Chloe.**

What the hell do we sing?" I demanded.

"I don't know, but this is a club, lets tryout if we make it then we're on our way to LA." Beca shrugged getting dressed.

"Fine lets go." I sighed giving in. Beca and I listened to everyone sing Since You've Been Gone by Kelly Clarkson.

"Wait there's two more." The red head stated spotting us backstage. "Hi."

"Hello." Beca said. "We didn't know we had to prepare that song."

"That's okay sing any song you'd like."

I saw a cup on the desk in front of Aubrey and the red head and whispered to Beca. "Remember that video?" I pointed to the cup with my eyes.

"May I?" She asked grabbing the cup. Beca handed me the cup "just me and you." She whispered, as we sat criss cross next to each other as I started to tap out the beat. After the second time through she sang. "I Got my ticket for the long way round two bottle a whiskey for the way and i sure would like some sweet company and I'm leavin tomorrow whada' ya say? When I'm gone when I'm gone you're gonna miss me me when I'm gone you're miss me by my hair you're gonna miss me everywhere oh, you're gonna miss me when I'm gone." I tapped out the beat two more times before I started.

"I got my ticket for the long way round the one with the prettiest of views it's got mountains its got rivers its got sights to give ya shivers but it sure would be prettier with you when I'm gone when I'm gone you're gonna miss me when I'm gone you're gonna miss me by my walk you're gonna miss me by my talk oh you're gonna miss me when I'm gone." As I finished my note I finished the beat. The red head was smiling happily but Aubrey looked conflicted. I pulled Beca off stage quickly and back to our dorm. "Beca?" I asked as she hugged me tight.

"I'm so proud, you sang confidently in front of all those people! You did great!"

"You really think so?"

"Defiantly!"

"Thanks. Now what?

"You know I'm not sure. What ever we want I guess." She shrugged turning to her equipment.

"Okay." I nodded pulling out my sketch book. starting on a new drawing of Beca and me at the beach right before we came. I have a photographic memory so I don't need to be constantly looking at a model or picture. A few hours later there was knock at our door, Beca and I stopped mid conversation so I could answer it. "Hello?" I asked as a pillow case was thrown over my head. I ducked grabbed the person's arm and pulled the pillow case off pushing and holding them against the wall. "Oh," I said quietly as I saw that it was the red head.

"Yeah hey, it's Chloe, and she's losing feeling in Her arm and face so could you please let her go?" She asked a bit dazed.

"S-sor-ry." I stuttered letting go, looking at my shoes.

"Hey, it's okay, you didn't know." She lifted my chin to make me look in her eyes.

"Mac?" Beca asked stepping out of the dorm and into the hall.

"Hi, I'm here to kidnap you for a-ca-intonation." Chloe let go of my chin and held up two pillow cases. "Their just for tradition, Aubrey's rules."

"Okay?" Beca said slowly.

"You both made the Bella's so I'm here to take you to Aubrey and the others, who I might add are waiting."

"Okay, put 'em on." I shrugged.

"Oh my God you're talking?" Beca pointed out stupidly.

"Everyone talks." Chloe stated confused.

"I usually don't, to new people mostly." I blushed looking away.

"Understandable." Chloe nodded.

"You really think so?" I asked stunned.

"Totes. My little brother is like that. So I understand, but pillow cases, Aubrey will be pissed if were late."

"Okay let's go."

Chloe lead us through campus and lined us up in a dimly lighted room with other people.

"The sopranos. Jessica, Mary Elise, Lilly. The mezzos. Cynthia Rose, Stacie, Kori. And our altos fat Amy, Denise, Ashley, Beca, and Mackenzie." Aubrey introduced as she and Chloe pulled the pillow cases off our heads. "We shall begin by drinking the blood of the sisters that came before you."

Beca and I looked at each other then Chloe worriedly. "Dude no." We said in unison.

"Don't worry it's Boone's Farm." Chloe winked. After everyone took a sip she walked back to Aubrey. "Now if you'll place your scarves in your right hand." Beca looked around making sure her's was in her correct hand.

"I, sing your name..." Aubrey instructed. With all of us singing at once it was terrible, just awful. "Promise to fulfill the duties and responsibilities of a Bella woman." Every one repeated her. "And I solemnly promise to never have sexual relations with a Treble Maker or may my vocal cords be ripped out by wolves." Again everyone restated, except this time with confused looks on their faces. "You are all Bellas now." everyone except Beca and me screamed with glee, as the lights were turned on.

"I want some more of this." Fat Amy said going for the Boone's Farm.

"We did it." Chloe smiled.

"Did we?" Aubrey looked pained.

Aubrey and Chloe led us through campus to a concrete amphitheater.

"Ladies welcome to a-ca-intonation night. Prepare to soften the beach." Aubrey said, getting weird looks from those who didn't understand the saying.

"I don't know what I'm doing here." I smiled sadly looking at the party.

"Just living the dream. I still can't believe they let my sexy fat ass in." Fat Amy joked.

"Beca! Mackenzie! Becawwww!" It was Jesse from the radio station, who was also car guy.

"Wow." Beca sighed.

"Do my eyes deceive me or are you two Barden Bellas?" He looked buzzed.

"No." Beca denied.

"You're acapella girls there are acapella boys here and were all gonna have acachildren. It's inevitable."

"You're really drunk right now." Beca smiled. "I don't think you're gonna remember any of this."

"I'm not drunk your just blurry."

"You okay? Yeah?"

"Yeah."

"Could you pass a sobriety test right now?"

"Yep."

"Can you stand up straight?" Beca pushed him lightly.

"See how I come right back?" He came back. "And I come right back."

"Right. Wow."

"Can I get you two a drink?"

"Sounds great."

"I'm gonna get you a drink, you need to get onto this level."

Aubrey looked over seeing Beca and Jesse's conversation, and looked a little mad. Not good.

"Please be careful." Beca told him.

Then Chloe came up. "Hi." She pulled Beca and me really close to her. "I'm so glad that I met you two. I think we're gonna be really fast friends."

"Well, you saw me naked so..." I winked.

"All right. I'm gonna go get a drink. This ginger needs her jiggle juice." She wiggled her butt, slapped it, snapped then walked away. "See ya later."

"Make good choices." I said lamely. Then that Jake guy, no Justin started playing some Andy Grammer song. Then Mary Elise and Beca started talking as everyone went to dance. I looked over to see Fat Amy talking with some guy in the same color sweatshirt as Jesse, then she said something about doing crystal meth, what? Then Jesse came back with the drinks.

"I don't know the words but i can." He sang.

"Thank you." Beca and I accepted the cups. I put mine down not taking a drink.

"This is awesome." Jesse looked around.

"It's defiantly something." Beca shrugged.

"We are the kings of campus!" Jesse yelled. Beca and I looked around awkwardly.

"I'm going back to the dorm Bec. I'll see ya later okay?" I asked getting up.

"Yeah, I'll get drunk Jesse to his dorm, then see ya there." Beca grabbed Jesse's arm "come on, time to leave the party."

"But I don't want to go." Jesse whined as Beca pulled him away.


	4. First Bellas Practice

**Chapter 4, the first, Bellas Practice**

We were up bright and early then next day for practice.

"Man, the old Bellas was hot!" Cynthia Rose stated seeing the Bella pictures.

"Yeah, they kept it tight." Fat Amy shrugged.

"Okay, sopranos in the front altos in the back. As you can see Kori is not here. Last night she was Trebleboned and has been disinvited from the Bellas." Aubrey explained pulling away the chair ment for Kori.

"That oath was serious?" Beca asked.

"Dixie Chicks serious. You can fool around with whoever you want just not a Treble."

"That's not gonna be easy. He's a hunter." Stacie said pointing to her crotch.

"You call it a dude?" Beca smiled.

"Stacie, the Trebles don't respect us, and if we let them penetrate us, we are giving them our power." Aubrey informed us, Stacie crossed her legs.

"Not a good enough reason to use the word penetrate." Fat Amy added.

"So does anyone here have anything to confess?" Aubrey asked eyeing Mary Elise.

"It was an accident. I..." Mary Elise tried to defend herself.

"Slut." Fat Amy fake coughed.

"Turn in your scarf and go." Aubrey made a up motion with her hand. "Take your chair." Mary Elise dragged her chair and left crying.

"Was that necessary?" I asked quietly looking at the floor.

"This is war Beca." Apparently Aubrey thought Beca asked instead of me. "And it's my job to make sure my soldiers are prepped and ready at go time, with three kick ass songs sung and choreographed to perfection. And there is only four months until regionals. So if you have a problem with the way I run the Bellas then you should just..." She made a gagging noise.

"Don't stress Aubrey we don't want a repeat of what happened last year."

Lilly raised her hand. "What happened last year?"

"What are you saying?" Chloe asked.

"What happened last year? And do you guys want to see a dead body?"

"What?!" I looked at her scooting my chair farther away, everyone gave me weird looks. "She wants to know what happened last year, her second question was creepy, sorry." I whispered my head down. Somehow someone got an iPad and pulled up a video of Aubrey puking.

"Oh, click on guy pukes on cat." Stacie said.

"Enough, it happened all right. It's over. We will practice everyday for at least two hours, seven days a week. And I trust you will add your own cardio." Aubrey explained.

"What why cardio?" Beca asked.

"Yeah don't put me down for cardio." Fat Amy added.

"Okay moving on. This is a list of all the songs we've ever preformed. And you will notice we only sing songs made famous by women." Aubrey handed out the packets.

"There's no songs from this century on here." Beca observed.

"Because we don't stray from tradition. Now this is how we will become champions." Aubrey turned over the white board to show us an impressive flow chart about our trip to victory.  
We separated to do vocal exercises, Aubrey had us run and do stairs, I was right behind her going quite faster than the others. Fat Amy was doing 'horizontal running' by lying down on her back. Then it was on to heels practice, which was easy, I may be a jock but I can work heals. Now choreography, Chloe was having a fun time keeping Stacie from touching herself to much. As we ran through the steps everyone seemed to put their own flair into it,except me who plain Jane did it the exact way Aubrey and chloe showed us.

"Okay I'm calling it." Aubrey sighed frustrated. Then Lilly said something about needing to go to the bathroom. "Nothing. I hear nothing."

"Hey Aubrey did we just learn the same choreography from that video?" Beca asked.

"Okay. Don't forget to pick up your performance schedules. We have a gig next week. That's right next. Week." Aubrey ignored Beca's question.

"You guys, it's sigma beta theta's annual fall mixer." Chloe said.

"Okay, hands in Bellas. I said hands in a-ca-bitches! Sing ah.." Aubrey started.

"Ah." Fat Amy sang.  
"No, no, no. It's on three Fat Amy."

"Ah."

"All right. On three." We all sang asynchronously.

"Okay we will work on that first thing next time." I could tell Aubrey was at her wit's end with us. "Beca, a word."

"What's up?" Beca asked as I stayed behind waiting for her.

"You know you'll have to take those ear monstrosities out for the Fall Mixer."

"You really don't like me, do you?"

"I don't like your attitude."

"You don't even know me."

"I know you have a toner for Jesse."

"A what?"

"A toner. A musical boner. I saw it at Hood Night it's distracting."

"Yeah that's not a thing. And you're not the boss of me so..."

"You took an oath."

"Yeah and that oath cost you two girls already today. I'm pretty sure you need me more than I need you."

"I can see your toner through those jeans."

"That's my dick. Come on Mac lets go."


	5. The end of SBT Mixer and the Riff Off

**This is after the Sigma Beta Theta failure.**

We sucked. "Chloe what's wrong with you? Your voice didn't sound Agularian at all?" Aubrey asked.

"I have nodes."

"What? Oh my God."

"I found out this morning."

"What are nodes?" Beca asked stupidly.

"Vocal nodules. The rubbing of your vocal chords at above average rates without proper lubrication. They sit on your windpipe and crush your dreams." I explained, quietly looking at the ground.

"Isn't that painful? Why would you keep performing?"

"Because I love to sing."

"Yeah it's like when my lady doctor told me not to have sex for six weeks and I did anyways." Stacie shrugged.

"You should really listen to your doctor." Fat Amy said.

"The key is early diagnosis. I am living with nodes. But I am a survivor. I just have to pull back because I am limited. Because I have nodes."

"Chloe this is horrible."

"At least it's not herpes. Or do you have that as well?" Gotta love Fat Amy always the comic relief.

We worked at the radio station for a bit where Jesse was trying to make us laugh. Then Luke got like jealous and showed us his abs, Bec is right he is good.

"What's up weirdos?" Jesse asked tossing us juice pouches. Then he and Beca preceded to have a conversation as if I was not there. how nice.

"What the hell is a riff-off?" Beca asked.

"Welcome to the riff-off! Whose ready to get vocal? The winners get the best prize of all, the microphone used by Hoobastank, when they rocked out at the Shcnee performing Arts Center. Lets see our first category. Ladies of the 80's!" Justin said.

The Trebles stated with Mickey, then the Harmonics cut in with Like A Virgin, then us with Hit Me With Your Best Shot. Then some High Notes girl tried to but in but they were cut off.

"So we pick any song and go with it?" I asked Chloe.

"Yep."

"Cool."

"And the next category is Songs about Sex!" Justin informed us.

"Sex?" Aubrey sounded worried. Cynthia Rose started with S&M, then the Trebles came in with Lets Talk About Sex, Stacie and Fat Amy with I'll Make Love To You, then Jesse with Feels Like the First Time. Then Beca ran out,

"It's going down fade to black homies got RB collab Creations bump like acne no doubt I put it down never slouch as long as my credit could vouch a dog couldn't catch me straight up tell me who can stop when dre's attractin honeys like a magnet givin 'em eargasms with my mellow accent still movin the flavor with the homies Blackstreet and Teddy the original rump shakers"

"Keep going." Jesse said.

"Shorty get down good lord." I sang helping Beca.

"Baby's got 'em open all over town strictly biz she don't play around cover much ground got gain by the pound." Amy joined Beca and I. "Gettin paid is her forte each and everyday true player way can't get her outta my mind think about that girl all the time. I like the way you work it no diggity gotta bag it up baby I like the way you work it no diggity I like the way you work it no diggity gotta bag it up I like the way you work it no diggity gotta bag it up I like the way you work it no diggity gotta bag it up. We out." Soon everyone but the Trebles had join in. Aubrey looked really out of her comfort zone with the song, with most of the songs from this category, guess her song expertise is mainly in older songs made famous by women.

"Tough blow ladies the word was it, you sang it's. Trebles win!"

"That is a stupid rule it's is a contraction of it is, without it there is no its!" I muttered, everyone looked at me, it was the most passionate they had heard me speak about something. "What I'm right and you all know it." Beca and Aubrey got into another argument and we messed up on three again. Surprise surprise.

Beca and I got back to our dorm quickly and I was still fuming. "Stupid rule." I muttered.  
"I know, just cool off Mac." Beca put a hand on my shoulder.  
"I-okay, you're right."  
"That's what big sisters are for." She smirked.  
"By one minute Rebecca Judith." I smiled.  
"I know Mackenzie Annette." She laughed.  
"We have terrible names." I frowned. "What were our parents thinking?"  
"Easy." She smiled. "They weren't."

**Have you ever paused the movie to look at the song categories from the riff-off?**


	6. A confession and realization

**So, I know I've left you guys for a really long time, I got writers block, story didn't have good ideas, but here's this.**

"Bec?" I sigh laying back on my bed after a grueling Bellas practice.  
"Hmm?"  
"Why were you staring at Chloe's ass, throughout the whole practice?"  
Beca looked flustered. "Wha-what? I was not! If anything you were staring at Aubrey's ass!"  
My eyes widened slightly. "Your eyes were glued to Chloe, when could've you'd find the time to watch me?"  
Pointing an accusatory finger at me she asked. "So, you admit it?"  
"No, I was stating a fact."  
There was a knock at the door, before either one of us could answer Jesse walked in. Movies and laptop in tow. "Sup weirdo?" He asked Beca not noticing me, at all. "Ready for that movaca-, oh, Mackenzie, uh-Mac, you're here."  
I rolled my eyes. "Yeah, just leaving. No worries." Beca shot me a confused look. Grabbing my guitar case and keys, to get back in later, I walked to the door. "I'll be back later kay?" I asked. Heading out the door before getting an answer.

During my morning runs I explored campus, one morning last week I discovered a small pond behind, Rybicki Hall, which held any and all history, geography, and social studies classes. I took the short path to the pond, sitting on a large rock, I set the case down and pulled out my guitar. Absentmindedly strumming it while thinking of a song to play. I settled on Clarity by Zedd, I feel like I connect to that song. Like wanting my "father's" approval, when I know I really don't need it. I don't really know, I'm not taking psych classes.  
"High dive into frozen waves where the past comes back to life  
Fight fear for the selfish pain, it was worth it every time  
Hold still right before we crash 'cause we both know how this ends  
A clock ticks 'til it breaks your glass and I drown in you again

'Cause you are the piece of me I wish I didn't need  
Chasing relentlessly, still fight and I don't know why

If our love is tragedy, why are you my remedy?  
If our love's insanity, why are you my clarity?

(Hey-ay, hey-ay-ay. Hey-ay, hey-ay-ay. Hey-ay, hey-ay-ay. Hey-ay, hey)

If our love is tragedy, why are you my remedy?  
If our love's insanity, why are you my clarity?

Walk on through a red parade and refuse to make amends  
It cuts deep through our ground and makes us forget all common sense  
Don't speak as I try to leave 'cause we both know what we'll choose  
If you pull then I'll push too deep and I'll fall right back to you

'Cause you are the piece of me I wish I didn't need  
Chasing relentlessly, still fight and I don't know why

If our love is tragedy, why are you my remedy?  
If our love's insanity, why are you my clarity?

(Hey-ay, hey-ay-ay. Hey-ay, hey-ay-ay. Hey-ay, hey-ay-ay. Hey-ay, hey)

Why are you my clarity?  
Why are you my remedy?  
Why are you my clarity?  
Why are you my remedy?

If our love is tragedy, why are you my remedy?  
If our love's insanity, why are you my clarity?"

Apparently I got so into it I didn't realize that someone had come up the path. The someone was my kinda-not-really-but-still-really crush, the one, the only, Aubrey Posen. "Oh, h-hey." I looked down at my guitar, running the toe of my right sneaker in the dirt.  
"Hey," she smiled, shuffling her feet awkwardly before choosing to sit beside me, or knees grazing slightly. Aubrey was wearing black skinny jeans, skin tone ballet flats, and yellow-green shirt with a short gray leather jacket, stunning as always. "That was a beautiful acoustic rendition of Clarity."  
Blushing a deep shade of scarlet, I met her gaze. "Th-th-thanks." I mentally face palmed, I must look stupid. "S-s-s." I stopped taking a deep breath. "So, what are you doing h-here?" I asked, looking away again. Baby steps, I'll be able to hold eye contact eventually.  
"I was actually coming out of class when I heard someone singing, that someone turned out to be you. I followed your voice back here. I though I was the only one who knew about this place." She motioned around us.  
"Uh, yeah. I found it during my run one morning. The calm atmosphere made me feel, I don't know safe?" I looked back into her eyes.  
"Mmhm, yes. I felt the same, it looked so serene." She nodded leaning back a bit, using her left arm to support herself.  
"It's actually the first time I came back, Jesse invaded our dorm room." I don't know why I felt compelled to explain.  
She raised and accusatory eyebrow. "The treble?"  
"Yes, but Beca doesn't like him like that."  
She gave me a look of disbelief.  
"Really she doesn't! She likes someone else, I can tell."  
Shifting her position, Aubrey crossed her arms over her chest. "Really? Prove it."  
"I, well, you see." I sighed, putting my head in my hands. "She'll kill me if I tell you!"  
"Okay, compromise then?"  
I nodded, telling her to continue..  
"Do I know them?"  
Again I nodded.  
"Someone I see on a regular basis?"  
Another nod.  
"So it has to be a Bella."  
"Mhmm" I caved.  
"So, I doubt it's Fat Amy or Cynthia-Rose. Jessica, Denise, and Ashley, don't really say much, so that leaves Stacie and Chloe." As she finished Aubrey's eye widen. "Oh my aca god she has a tone for Chloe?!" She screeched.  
"Shh!" I looked around. "Don't say it that loud! She could here you!"  
She scoffed. "Yeah, right. Well, it's good that she won't be hooking up with the treble. So, do you like anyone?"  
"I um uh." I blushed more than before. "Maybe?" I squeaked, looking away.  
"Maybe? Aww, Mac's got a crush. Mac's got a crush." She said in a sing-song voice. "So, who is it?"  
"I'm not telling." I was still looking away. "Who do you like?" I chanced a look up to see a slightly flustered Aubrey.  
"Well, uh. I like someone who I think is cool, kinda shy, who doesn't seem to get noticed a lot."  
"Well, if you're gonna describe your crush I could describe mine. Uh, this person is confident, passionate, someone who I think is given a sorta bad rep."  
"Intriguing. so on the count of three we say who we like?" She held out her hand for me to shake.  
"Deal." I gave her a firm handshake, her hands are so soft, I reall hope she likes me."  
"One." She looked in my eyes.  
"Two." We started moving closer.  
"Three." We said in unison, eyes closing as our lips connected. My arms went around her neck, as her wrapped around my torso.  
As we pulled apart, we pressed our foreheads together. "Wow." I breathed.  
"Yeah, so you like me?" She asked, sounding really vulnerable.  
"If I didn't, would I do this?" I leaned in again, pulling back a few minutes later, the need for air becoming very pressing.  
"Why do you think I get a bad rep?"  
"I, Beca's not your number one fan, and since we share a dorm...I hear of her dislike."  
"It doesn't bother you that your sister doesn't like me?"  
"Not at all. Just because Beca is more confident with herself doesn't mean I need her approval or guidance I am my own person." I explained, not at all angry. "Wow, I-I never really came to that realization before."  
"Good for you, you are your own person." She smiled. I could get use to that.  
I leaned in for another kiss. "You are beautiful."

**So, what do you think? now that Aubrey and Mac are together/ getting together. Any suggestions on how to get Chloe and Beca together. And the next chapter should be up a lot sooner and should be anAubrey and Mac's first date.**


	7. Mitchsen Date

**Okay as promised chapter seven up way sooner than six. **

**Brookester27 asked what Mac looks like, and I realized that I don't think I really explained. So Mac looks exactly like Beca except with lighter colored hair, like Beca's is dark brown and Mac's is light brown. I thought that (maybe) the girls mom has dark hair and Dr. Mitchell has lighter hair, so just go with it please.**

"Where have you been?" A very angry looking Beca asked.  
I sighed, setting my things down. "Out, I told you I'd be back later. It's later!" I rubbed my face with my hand, "Look, I went out, and I ran into a friend and we hung out. That's it." Aubrey and I decided to keep our relationship between us for now, since neither of us had a lot of experience in the relationship department.

_"Have you ever dated a girl before?" Aubrey asked, while we tried to regain our breath.  
"No, honestly I've only dated three people, before now."  
"I only have dated seven, they didn't end well." She shook her head. "Um, could this be an us only thing for now?"  
"I was gonna suggest that." I smiled sheepishly. "I just, I want to make sure we're comfortable, first." She nodded, giving me a quick peck.  
"So, Aubrey, may I take you on a date this Friday?"  
"Yes, you may. May I ask where are we going?"  
"Of course, I will be taking you to dinner, casual dress, meet me by the library at six thirty?"  
"I'll be there." Leaning in our lips collided once more._

"You we're gone for an hour and and a half!" She exclaimed.

"We lost track of time! And since when do you care, when did you become the parent?"  
"Don't go there." Beca glared.  
"Fine, I'm going to bed. We have Bellas at ten, don't stay up late." I huffed, changing into shorts and and tank top, pulling headphones over my ears.

"Take ten ladies." Aubrey ordered, leaning against the piano.  
I walked up, facing Aubrey, I winked, catching her attention, she raised an eyebrow cautiously. "A-Aub-brey,?" I asked and she caught on.  
She sneaked a look, and noticed no one was watching. "Yes, Mackenzie?" She turned to the piano shuffling papers.  
"C-coul-ld, I-I t-talk to y-you aft-after pr-pr-practice?" Which ended in about twenty minuets.  
She sighed. "Sure, I can stay for a minute, I have a paper to write."  
"Th-thanks." I nodded, going back to my seat, a bit away from Beca, I was still mad at her.  
"Hey," Beca scratched the back of her neck. "Can we talk?"  
"Not now, not here." I clarified. "Later."  
"I have a shift at the station after this."  
"Okay we can talk then. I'm not, I guess I'm not actually mad, maybe upset or hurt-"  
"Formation please, ladies." Aubrey called us back.  
Twenty minutes later. "That's it for today girls." There was a loud groan of satisfaction from Fat Amy, some other words along the lines of ,finally' and 'about time'.  
"Beca, got a sec?" Chloe asked.  
"Kinda, walk with me to the station you can tell me whatever on the way there." And that took care of the last stragglers.  
"So, what do you want to tell me?" Aubrey asked, as I walked closer.  
"Hmm, nothing really I just wanted to do this." I stood on my tip toes, trying to reach her lips, she bent down and closed the gap I just couldn't reach. "I've wanted to do this all morning, since I got here." I said as we pulled apart.  
"Where are we going later?"  
"Nope, you're just gonna have to wait ." I tapped her nose pulling back. "I'll see you at the library at six thirty." I pecked her lips once more before making my exit. "Later Posen."  
"See ya Mitchell."

I was listening to Clarity when Beca got back. "Hey." I sat up as she flopped onto her own bed.  
"Hey, just, look, I'm sorry okay? I went all parental and-and you had a right to call me on it okay."  
"I'm sensing a 'but' here."  
She nodded. "We didn't have the best example of family growing up, and with those movies Jesse makes me watch there are families in them, they give me the example of what we should've had. So I'm just trying to make up for it. I am the older sibling."  
"I know I get it. The divorce put you and mom in a dark place, a place I had to pull you both out of remember?" I asked. "We both try to parent each other, trying to make sure we turn out okay. I know, I think we're turning out pretty well." I smiled. "Come on," I said reaching out, "Give your little sister a hug."  
"So, is this and acceptance of my apology?"  
"Yes, and I have to study in the library tonight, I'm leaving at six, and I don't know when I'll be back out, but I'll call you before I leave okay?"  
"Sure, great. Just keep me in the loop. Studying with anyone?"  
"Yes, but before you ask, no I'm not telling." I stood trying to pick out an outfit seeing that is was five fifteen. I pulled out black knee high boots, with a nice sized heel, dark wash skinny jeans, a royal blue tank top, and my black River Road vintage leather jacket. I left my hair down, but I restyled into a simple part, with most my hair on the right, and I tucked behind my ear. I applied a minute amount of make up and put simple blue flower post earrings in, with a silver chain necklace with a M on it.  
"Trying to impress someone?" Beca smirked.  
"Maybe, and yet maybe not." I grabbed my wallet and keys heading out the door right before six. Which left me enough time to get Aubrey a rose.

Aubrey POV  
"Chloe?, have you seen my red off the should shirt?" I asked searching though my closet.  
"I don't think so. Why?" She called from somewhere else in our apartment.  
"Because I need it!" I sighed exasperated.  
"I meant why do you need it?" She walked into my room.  
"Aca-scuse me! I am indecent at the moment." I used my arms to cover my almost completely naked upper torso.  
Chloe rolled her eyes. "Like I haven't seen it before." She walked to my closet, scanned though it once, before pulling out the exact shirt I was looking for. "Found it."  
"Thank you." I grabbed the hanger from her. "Now if you'll excuse me I have to get ready."  
"Are you going on a date? If so, I need details woman!" Chloe crossed her arms over her chest and gave me her best pout and puppy dog eyes.  
I groaned. "No, Chlo it's not a date, I have to study, and I know someone I like will be at the library and I want to impress them, okay?"  
Chloe did a happy dance. "Who is it!"  
"I'm not telling I want to find out if they like me first okay?"  
"Fine, but if it goes well, will you think about telling me?"  
"Yes, now I need to hurry, I got to be there at six thirty."

Mac POV  
I stood out side the library at exactly six twenty, with a single red rose in hand, I was early and I was starting to fidget, the butterflies in my stomach wouldn't settle. I looked up from the rose in my hand and saw Aubrey a short distance from me. "Hey, I got this for you." I smiled holding up the rose. Aubrey wore a red off the should shirt that showed off her chest, toned arms, and flat stomach. Skinny jeans with a red floral pattern, and black ankle high boots with no heal. "You look amazing." I could tell I that I was already grinning like an idiot.  
A light blush spread across her cheeks. "Thank you, you look great also."  
I nodded putting my arm out intertwine our arms. "Madame, your chariot awaits." I directed her towards my car, which was a black IS 205 C Lexus. I opened the passenger door for her, before getting in on the other side. "Before you think I'm a spoiled privileged rich kid for having this car, I'm not." I clarified backing out of my spot. "When I turned thirteen I decided that I wanted a car for my sixteenth birthday. So, I went to my grandma on my mom's side and asked for a job. She's the CEO of Spencer Inc., right, so she said that she'd give me a job, and match whatever I made for a car. My mom also said that she'd chip in if I didn't make enough. So everyday after school and throughout the whole summer for three years, I worked for my car. By the time I turned sixteen, I almost had enough, mom only had to pay one hundred dollars." I explained.  
"Wow, I think I like you more now, that I know how driven you are for what you want, and your perseverance." Aubrey smiled taking my hand and interlacing our fingers.  
"Music?" I asked connecting my phone over Bluetooth, and Fighter by Christina Aguilera, came on.  
"I love this song." Aubrey and I started to sing along.  
Just before the music cut out I pulled up to Gatsby's.  
"I didn't think you were a rich kid." Aubrey said as I opened her door. "I've never been here before."  
"I found it on a drive around town, I think you'll like it, it got a 1920's decor theme, and great food." I opened the door for her. "Hi, Mitchell for two." I smiled to the waiter.  
"Right this way ladies." He led us to a table. "My name's Jordan, and I'll be your waiter tonight. What can I get you to drink?"  
"Diet Coke, please." I nodded opening the menu.  
"Same please."  
"Okay I'll be back soon with your drinks." Jordan turned and left.  
"Since you've been here before, what do you recommend?" Aubrey asked.  
"Hmm, the calamari appetizer is good, so is the the Caesar salad, I haven't had the turkey burger, uh, chicken noodle soup is delicious, so is the Caesar sandwich. Although, I usually just go with the Ace burger. Oh, I'm rambling aren't I?"  
"Not just filling me in." She chuckled.  
"Figured out what you want?"  
"Mmhmm."  
Jordan came back. "Your drinks, ladies. Are you ready, or do you need a few minutes?"  
"No we're good," I nodded. "I'll have the Ace, no onions."  
"And I'll have the Caesar salad, with grilled chicken please."  
"Excellent choices, ladies. I will be back in a bit." Jordan picked up the menus and walked away.  
"Okay, favorite TV show?" I asked.  
"Easy, NCIS."  
"Really, that's one of my favorites." I smiled. "Okay, Ziva or Abby?"  
"Ziva, Kate or Ziva?"  
"I can't choose, wait Ziva, and then Sasha Alexander, who plays Kate, as Maura Isles, on Rizzoli & Isles."  
"Do you watch Bones?" I nodded, Aubrey thought for a second before asking. "Brennan or Angela?"  
"Angela. Booth, Frankie, or Tony?"  
"Booth. That's a no brainer, but if it was Frankie or Tony?"  
"Frankie." I said as Jordan came back with our food.  
"Enjoy."

**What do you think? For those who will point out that they arrived in a taxi, i will clear up the car thing soon.**


End file.
